Conversations
by Anon001
Summary: Where Tadashi hears things and he is not happy. Protective Tadashi.


**Conversations**

**Summary:** Where Tadashi hears things and he is not happy. Protective Tadashi.

**Warning:** Underage. Adults talking about wanting a minor. Slash. Threats. Clichéd plot. You've been warned.

**AN:** I have nothing to say but I LOVE over-protective Tadashi. I need this more in my life.

.

.

.

It took some time, but Tadashi finally did it. Hiro was had been accepted into his school and he was _finally _using that big head of his for something. He had been worried, he had tried everything to get his brother to stop bot-fighting and he was at the end of his rope.

Gogo had been the one to suggest the idea, reluctantly admitting that she had been down the road that Hiro was until she had been introduced to SFIT on a field trip in high school. It had been a shock to her that she could do so much and had told Tadashi that if Hiro's head was as hard as hers was, he wouldn't go to college by force, he would need to choose. And what better way than to show him than to present the opportunity.

Tadashi had been all up for it, wondering why he hadn't thought of it. The others had readily agreed to help, as they volunteered to show some of their best inventions for Hiro to ogle at when he came by.

It had worked out perfectly. Hiro had been so motivated that he had put everything he had into his invention for the showcase. He had impressed everyone that he was actually hand-given the letter to take the exam form Callaghan himself. Of course Hiro had breezed through the exam, just like Tadashi knew he would and he couldn't have been prouder, especially when Hiro had smiled up at him and told him that he would be in the same school as his big brother when the next semester opened their doors.

It's been a few months since then, Hiro was the talk of the campus, everyone asking about the now fifteen year old boy attending their school. Tadashi was like a preening peacock, chest out at the fact that people were so amazed at his baby brother. His friends were starting to get tired of him chiming in that that fifteen year old genius was _his _little brother. It was kind of embarrassing that they had to drag him away from those self-invited conversations, but they supposed that was better than before.

Currently Tadashi was headed to meet with his group of friends and his little brother for lunch. He walked through the halls and stopped a little ways as a conversation caught his attention.

"-heard about the new student?" Tadashi looked down at his watch, he had five minutes. Hearing about his brother was something he lived for, the whole world would know how special his little brother was. Taking out his cell phone as a cover up, he stood a little ways from the group but close enough to hear as he pulled down his cap to hide his face.

"Yeah," One of the three boys nodded, "heard he was some sort of bona fide genius."

Tadashi glanced at the small group who had stopped by the water fountain to talk, recognizing them as seniors. One of them was also a Japanese-American that he had spoken with a few times here at SFIT, while the other two were a pair of blond twins he had seen in the hallway a few times.

"They said he graduated high school when he was twelve or something." One of the twins piped in as he bent down to get a drink. Tadashi could feel his chest swelling with pride. _Yep, that was __**his **__baby brother. _

"That's not all I heard." The other twin smiled at the two, a glint in his eyes Tadashi didn't recognize, "heard he was cute too, total pretty boy." Tadashi froze at the sentence as the blond bending down stood up and laughed at his older twin.

"Hah, you and your shota-complex. You do realize he's fifteen right?" At this the older twin shrugged.

"Che, all the better, you know what they say, the younger the are the tighter they are and I've seen him around and I wouldn't mind tapping that." The other two boys laughed and Tadashi could feel himself shaking. His vision suddenly turning red at those words.

_No..no…no..no _Tadashi repeated in his head, this couldn't be happening.

"He _is _cute, you saw his little gap-tooth smile?" The Japanese-American _traitor _added.

"Wouldn't mind those lips around something else." The older twin…_the beast _added cheekily.

"You think I could talk to him?" At this the younger twin nudged him.

"No way bro, he has an older brother remember? Hamada. The cap guy. I don't think he'd want his brother dating you, you perv."

"You mean 'The Buddha'?" Tadashi tried to calm himself through the haze hearing the nickname he had been dubbed with. Damn right he wouldn't let Hiro date him, he wouldn't let Hiro date anyone for that matter. His baby brother didn't need anyone but him.

"Please," the older twin scoffed, not knowing that his next words would seal his fate, "The Buddha wouldn't hurt a fly, the guys too nice. If I asked, I bet he'd hand his brother naked on a silver platter instead of fighting me." At this the three guys laughed.

_That's it_, the image of handing his little brother wide eyed and innocent to that _monster _was too much.

Tadashi didn't even notice his fist that had punched through the wall until he saw the three men suddenly turned their heads to look at him. Their eyes widening as they recognized who he was.

He pulled his hand from the wall, not caring that his hand was bleeding as he walked toward the cowering trio, all shocked to see a dark aura suddenly surrounding the usually calm man.

"Uhh…Hamada-san." The Japanese-American greeted, his voice wavering as he was fixed with what he could only describe as the devils eyes glaring at him.

He stopped in front of the three, ignoring the stare of the other stragglers in the hall-way.

"_You_." He pointed at the older twin, the man's blue eyes widening even further as a finger pointed at him dangerously, it was then he remembered that Tadashi Hamada was also a black belt in several mixed martial arts, including Karate. "You even think about my brother in any way and I'll make sure you're six feet under before you even finish that thought." He leaned forward threateningly not even noticing the fact that the other was a few inches taller than him as he whispered in a soft voice, "_I will massacre you. Every. Part. Of. You._" Tadashi's eyes glared down at the man's crotch almost as if wanting it to melt off, before looking back in his eyes.

The other man nodded when he saw the questioning look as if asking '_Capisce?'_

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to go on with his threat but held himself back as he looked at the other two men, making it known that he was talking to them also. The other two nodded, following their companions actions.

"Tadashi?" Tadashi stiffened at the familiar voice. Tadashi's eyes narrowed at the three in front of him before he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hiro!" He greeted happily walking towards his little brother, leaving the three behind him at a daze at the sudden change of aura in the man.

"You were taking a while so I thought…" His little brother shrugged, his face turning a bit pink at seeing his brother with his friends. He smiled at the three older men behind Tadashi and waved shyly. Even though he acted like a little brat most of the time, he was in truth very shy around new people. Especially now around Tadashi's older friends.

"Yes, sorry, I was just giving some advice to my…friends." Tadashi turned back to them his eyes as sharp as a katana blade. "I'm sure they understand." The three men understood all right as they avoided looking at the young Hamada in fear that Tadashi might turn back to the _akuma _they had met earlier.

The three ran off as quickly as possible leaving a smug older Hamada and tiny confused one.

"Are…Are they ok?" Hiro questioned looking at the dust left behind from the quick escape. His older brother just smiled, his face as gentle as ever.

"Hm? Oh yeah, they were just asking about a project that they needed completed before the final exams came up."

"This early in the year?" Hiro asked. Tadashi just grinned, walking towards his brother and putting a protective arm around him.

"Never too early to start, which reminds me…" Tadashi pulled his little brother along as his thoughts turned to Baymax and the upgrades he would need. Why not give Baymax some knowledge of martial arts? Maybe even a weapon or two (just in case) and while he was at it he could also build a chastity belt along that. After all, Hiro was his only baby brother and Tadashi would be damned if anyone got their hands on him.

**END.**

**AN: **Somewhat satisfied with this.


End file.
